Dangerous To Know
by Julalicious
Summary: So Bella has decided to stay human a little longer and makes a new friend. But what happens when this new friend is danger, making the Cullen's secret know once again. And what's with that connection between that new friend and Jasper?
1. Prologue

NOTES FROM THE AUTHOR

+ I do not own any Twilight characters. +

+ Additional girls are people from where I first posted the story along with the celebs they like +

+ Sorry for the several mistakes you'll find in this. English isn't my first language +

+ This is copyrighted by me +

+ THANK YOU to anyone who reads this +

+ Feel free to be honest. Suggestions are always welcome +

**PROLOGUE**

Bella Swan sat on her bed, while listening to her lullaby being played. Her new friend, Julie Parker, closed her eyes, enjoying the melody. Though the brunette had no idea that it was in fact Edward Cullen, Bella's husband, who had composed it.

Bella had arrived in Forks a few years before, with the great belief that she would never fit there. She had only left Phoenix for the sake of her mother who wanted to be with her new husband. But that thought didn't last long as she met Edward. He was this mysterious boy that only sat with his family, looking like a magazine model. He had intrigued her from day one.

It's only a few months later that she learned the truth about him and his whole family: they were vampires. Unlike the most common vampires you see in movies, these vampires were never sleeping and were very hard to kill. But the Cullen had another thing that made them so different from the others of their kind: they didn't hunt humans.

Carlisle Cullen, the father figure of the family had been repulsed of his new form of life and had found, after several months of effort to destroy himself, that he could survive on animal blood. Centuries later, he started his new family. Edward had been the first one to be transformed, then followed Esme, who was Carlisle's wife and to that, the mother figure of this family. Later, he Rosalie and Emmett were transformed. The only two members of the family who hadn't been transformed by Carlisle were Alice and Jasper.

These two had joined the family after Alice had a vision. Already different of their kinds, Alice, Edward and Jasper had pushed further that difference with their different gifts. Alice could see the future, Edward could read minds and Jasper was capable of influencing people's emotions.

"It's so beautiful." Julie stated as it ended. "Where did you get that CD?"

"Oh Edward gave it to me." Bella answered casually, trying to avoid giving more details.

"Alright then! Tell him to get me one too." She laughed as Bella did the same.

Julie was quite different from any other girls she had met since she arrived in Forks. They had been Jessica, with who she had briefly been very close until last year where things had gotten out of control for her.

For a brief period, Edward had left Bella hoping that with him gone, she would be protected, but he couldn't have been more wrong. He came back months later, with the promise he would never leave her again and he had kept his promise.

Then there was Angela who was probably among the sweetest girls she ever met. There was just no bad blood in that girl. Bella had cherished her friendship with her and spoke to her from time to time.

Now, she was studying in Dartmouth. She hadn't expected to make any new friends as she was months from being transformed herself.

Edward's return was anticipated by the vision Alice had seen of Bella who had jumped in the water. Rosalie had told Edward that Bella had killed herself and Edward took the first plane to Italy to get to the Volturi. The Volturi were the most ancient vampires and by whom the rules were made. Edward's intentions were to provoke them so they would have no other choice but to kill him. But things had changed when Alice and Bella had fled to Italy to stop him.

He was alive, but they were not out of trouble as no humans were allowed to know about their existence. There were only two options: kill her or make her one of them. Alice's vision of Bella being one of theirs had calmed them, but she knew it wouldn't last long.

From there, Bella and Edward had made a deal, after a long and heated argument. He would change her if she agreed to marry him. That's why over the summer, the two had gotten married, though she had hid that fact to Julie.

She had met Julie when they were made partners for an assignment. At first, Bella was really distant, only talking about the project, rarely talking about other things. But soon, she found herself talking more and more about her life, of course editing a few details, and found herself enjoying Julie's company.

"I'll be sure to tell him." Bella replied laughing too. "He should be home soon too."

"Should I be thinking of leaving then?" Julie asked her.

"Of course not." Bella exclaimed. "You know you don't bother him."

And it was the truth. Edward had been happy to know that Bella had delayed for a few months her transformation and he was enjoying her making friends. The Cullen really seemed to appreciate Julie too.

She was slightly like Bella except she didn't have the same curiosity that had devoured Bella after meeting with the Cullen. Julie had just accepted the fact that they were not like most people and let it to that.

"Unless he's planning to rape you tonight." Julie teased her as she knew Bella would blush like mad at her innuendo.

"You have a twisted mind." Bella only found to reply as her red cheeks kept on getting brighter.

"But you love it anyways." Julie laughed once more. "I still ought to leave anyways."

"Alright." Bella said. "I'll accompany you to the door."

Julie grabbed her bag and followed Bella downstairs. She could see Esme drawing in a corner of their grand living room and Alice was sitting in front of a computer doing who knew what. She waved at the two of them before hugging Bella.

"See you in class tomorrow." Bella told her. "And drive carefully."

"I will, don't worry." Julie assured her before walking out of the door.

Bella closed the door and walked into the living room where Alice suddenly found herself besides her.

"She's going on a date tonight." Alice informed her as Bella frowned. "With a guy name

"I didn't know she liked a guy." Bella exclaimed slightly mad that Julie hadn't confided in her.

"Oh I'm sure she's going to tell you tomorrow." Alice giggled. "Actually I..."

But then she stopped and froze in place. In half a second, Esme was besides her. Bella knew that Alice was having a vision and one that was really going to affect them.

"Alice, what did you see?" Bella demanded.

"Julie. She's in danger." She answered. "We can't let her go on this date unprotected."

Julie wondered what kind of danger her new friend could get herself into. Alice was really vague about that danger and when her sister-in-law dialled Jasper's phone number she was talking so fast that she didn't catch any of it.

She was worried now and unfortunately, she knew her family wouldn't allow her to help. Alice seemed to be slightly relief when she hung up. Could have her vision this quickly after one phone call? Bella wasn't sure.

"It's going to be alright." Alice tried to comfort her, but Bella knew Alice well enough to know that nothing was sure yet.


	2. Chapter One

NOTES FROM THE AUTHOR

+ I do not own any Twilight characters. +  
+ Additional girls are people from where I first posted the story along with the celebs they like +  
+ Sorry for the several mistakes you'll find in this. English isn't my first language +  
+ This is copyrighted by me +  
+ THANK YOU to anyone who reads this +  
+ Feel free to be honest. Suggestions are always welcome +

**CHAPTER ONE**

Bella was worried. The minutes seemed to be going slower each time she dared looking at the clock above her. It was impossible for her to think that Julie could be in any danger. Alice had been very vague about it, well to her anyways. Bella was certain that more details had been given to the other Cullens.

Esme was to the only one to remain with Bella as Edward had forbidden her to come with them. That had made her even more worried about Julie. Several times, she was tempted to call Julie just to tell her to stay home, but in the end, her rational mind told her that she would only sound slightly crazy to Julie.

"This is killing me." Bella finally shouted though only a whisper would have been necessary for Esme to hear her plea.

Vampires had a really good hearing and could hear every single whisper said in a very long distance.

"Bella calm down. They won't let anyone harm her and you know it. You have nothing to worry about." Esme said in her soft voice.

In an instant, she was next to Bella, putting her arm around her shoulders. Bella knew that Esme was right, but she couldn't help but to feel helpless. For her, to know that something could happen was worse than learning it afterwards.

-----

"It's nice here." Julie giggled as the dark haired boy next to her park his car.

They found themselves in the forest in border of the city. He just looked at her and leaned over for a kiss. She felt no shame in kissing him back thinking that College was about experiences.

"I know, I love coming here. It's really inspiring." He grinned before kissing her once more.

The kiss was growing into a more passionate make-out when noises were heard outside. They both pulled away, looking around.

"What's that?" She asked, trying to mask her anxiety.

"I have no idea." He exclaimed. "Maybe it's an animal. We're safe in here."

He was only saying that to comfort her, but he was thinking of leaving just to avoid being wrong. Julie's heartbeats accelerated as she waited for another sound from outside.

In a fraction of second though, two things happened at once. Jason was pulled out of his car and Julie screamed.

-----

"Alice, where is she supposed to be now exactly?" Emmett asked his little sister. "Edward, Rose and I are entering the forest."

"They are..." But she didn't finish as a shriek pierced into the night.

Edward, Emmett and Rosalie ran with no need to look where they were heading; they knew where she was. In less than a minute, they found themselves at the scene. Carlisle, Alice and Jasper had joined them not too long after.

"It's too late for him." Carlisle noted as life had left the boy's body.

"Julie is still in the car, if we act fast, we could take him down before she notices anything." Rosalie informed them.

But the vampire who was bent down to his victim turned around sensing their presence. He was ready to attack them. He crouched himself hesitating whether to take them down or go for the girl.

"We have to act fast." Edward exclaimed. "He thinks we want to steal his snack."

Carlisle, though he had always been the rational one and the one to think thoroughly every plan, ran to the vampire.

"She's mine." The other vampire exclaimed. "Get your own blood."

"I am not here to feed." Carlisle said, trying to reason with him. "But my family and I are living here and we'd like for you to avoid feeding here, although you already started."

Both of them looked for a microsecond at the body before looking back at each other. The other was still crouched, ready to attack. The human smell in the air seemed to be making him more unstable. Emmett and Jasper had rushed to Carlisle, ready to attack the newcomer if he dared make a move.

"I don't follow rules, I make them." The man finally exclaimed. "But I'm willing to make an exception if you let me leave with the girl."

"That we cannot accept. One murder is awfully enough for a place like here." Carlisle exclaimed keeping his calm.

Edward, Alice and Rosalie had joined them at that point and though he was surrounded by more vampires that he had ever met, he was not letting go. He wanted the girl.

_Edward, you'll need to bring her home._

Alice's thoughts invaded his mind. He shook his head at that. It would expose them to her and they couldn't allow that.

_It's the only way. He won't stop. Even if we all jump on him, he's going to succeed to get to her. She'll be changed._

He was debating with himself about what was right in all of this. The rest of the Cullens had noticed the silent exchange between the brother and sister and figured out what Alice was asking. If any of them could have protested, they would have.

_If you grab her, he'll try to follow you, but with Julie out of the way, we'll be able to bring him down faster. Edward, trust me._

He finally nodded, though he still feared the consequences of their actions.

-----

Julie was still holding herself, not able to move. Even if she hadn't seen what was happening outside, she could hear faint noises. Jason's screams had been brief and stopped a while ago and she was scared to believe that he might be dead. Growls were suddenly heard outside and she buried her head in her arms, tears streaming down her face.

"Julie, get out of the car." She heard someone said followed by a growl.

Had she just imagined Alice's voice? She wasn't too sure if the fear hadn't made her crazy. Though, she suddenly felt slightly more secured. She dared opening the car's door and saw not only Alice, but most of the Cullens standing there.

They were all staring at something behind the car, but she couldn't see what it was. As she slid out of the car, keeping herself close to the ground, things once again happened in a fraction of second. Someone grabbed her, pulling her off the ground and she found herself on his back.

"Hold on tight." She heard Edward say and he didn't need to say it twice.

As he ran through the forest, things were disappearing at a speed she would compare to the speed of light. Though she knew it was not a normal behaviour for a human, she couldn't let herself think it. It seemed like her fear was overcoming all the questions that would have invaded her mind at the unexplained events of the night.

When he stopped, her arms freed his neck and she fainted.


	3. Chapter Two

NOTES FROM THE AUTHOR

+ I do not own any Twilight characters. +

+ Additional girls are people from where I first posted the story along with the celebs they like +

+ Sorry for the several mistakes you'll find in this. English isn't my first language +

+ This is copyrighted by me +

+ THANK YOU to anyone who reads this +  
+ Feel free to be honest. Suggestions are always welcome +

**CHAPTER TWO**

When she woke up, Julie was disoriented. She tried to remember the last events that brought her where she was and she sat up quickly at the thought of Jason.

"He's dead." Was all she heard from besides her.

She turned to her left and saw Edward sitting there. He had put a comforting hand on hers and she quickly pulled away remembering what he had done last night. She didn't mean to hurt his feelings, but the questions that had remained silent for a while had all come back in that second.

"Don't worry, Julie." This time, it was Bella who spoke and Julie noticed her entering the bedroom. "You're safe here."

"W-What are you?" This time, the question came out though her voice was still shaking.

"It's not important." Bella answered her sitting on the edge of the bed.

"What do you mean it's not important?" Julie yelled this time. "What the hell is going on with you guys? How come he got me here in less than five minutes? He is not human."

"Julz, should only the fact that he saved you matter? Who cares what he could be." Bella replied.

Though she felt like such a hypocrite. Didn't she want to know the truth about him after he saved her from getting hit by Tyler's van? She kept looking at Julie and had to hold the laughter that wanted to come out. Julie's reaction was so different from her own. She guessed that's what the Cullens would call a normal reaction.

"You have to be kidding me." She shouted once more.

"Julz, please listen to me." Bella tried to reason with her. "Just trust me."

_Trust them. Of course, keeping me in the dark when someone died tonight. No, someone was murdered tonight. Are they protecting the murderer?_

These thoughts invaded Edward's mind and he wondered whether it was okay now to reply without making her doubt more. He had answered her silent thought earlier, but she hadn't noticed it. In the end, the fear and the hurt on her face got to him.

"We are not protecting him. We are protecting you, Julie." He answered her.

She frowned and Edward sighed feeling this was just a replay of Forks, except this time, it was more complicated. Julie's thoughts were running wild in her mind, trying to make sense of what happened. He didn't see her talking about it to anyone, but she was scared, really scared.

He could hear his family talking downstairs as they listened to every word. They were debating about the right thing to do. He was happy to know that none of them had thought about killing her. They apparently trusted her, but even there, Edward wasn't sure if she could handle their secret. Right now, she was in such a panic state that she couldn't keep her thoughts in order.

No matter what now, they would only get to talk to her when she would have calm down.

"I wanna go home." She cried and held her knees.

Though Edward couldn't read Bella's mind, he knew she was about to protest so he stopped her before she would.

"We'll drive you home." He offered.

Julie seemed to be ready to refuse; actually Edward saw it in her mind, but she was starting to change her mind. Now, she just wanted out of this house.

"I'll go." Jasper's voice was heard in the room.

Bella and Julie both slightly jumped as they heard him while Edward remained the same.

_I'll be able to calm her down until she's safely in her __place._

Edward nodded and very slowly, Jasper extended his hand to Julie. Jasper's power started working on Julie, calming her progressively and she finally took his hand. She had no reaction to the cold skin, but she took notice that the texture of his hand was different. She got up and Jasper finally walked her out of the room.

"Do you think it's safe for Julie to be alone with Jasper?" Bella asked Edward as he wrapped his arms around her.

She knew that Jasper was still struggling with the way the Cullens lived. He was handling it better now, but still, she couldn't help, but to worry about her friend.

"I have a feeling that he's actually the right person for this." Edward answered her.

It was actually more than a feeling; it was a fact. Jasper's thoughts about Julie had been interesting. He was feeling connected to her. Not in a love way like Edward was with Bella, but still a strong feeling. Perhaps, a brotherly feeling was more accurate in this.

"I guess I can only trust you." Bella sighed.

Edward chuckled slightly. Downstairs, he could hear the others talking about different future plans. Alice's visions were blurry about Julie. As if she hadn't made up her about what happened tonight or what she actually believed to be true.

"And you should. Come on, let's go see the others. We have to think about what we are going to do next." Edward replied.

"Is leaving an option?" Bella asked slightly scared.

"It's probably the one that appears a lot in their minds, but at the same time, no one is ready to leave here." He answered as they walked slowly (for Edward anyways) down the stairs.

"I don't want to go either. I believe Julie would be able to keep the secret." Bella let out, knowing exactly what he was going to reply.

"Maybe, but it would be dangerous. Look at our situation? The Volturi will be back and if they see that another human knows about us, who knows what they are going to do and I'm not about to let any of my family make Julie a vampire too." He exclaimed. "Unlike you, she does have dreams that only mortality can give her."

"But we will have to do something than if we want to stay here. Julie will want some sort of answer to the events." She reminded him. "And she'll want it quickly."

"I know, I can read her mind." He agreed. "But for now, I think it's up to Jasper to find that solution."

And Bella frowned wondering what could Jasper actually do or say that would help the situation.

Jasper had driven Julie to a normal speed though he hated it. Julie seemed to be calm enough to talk. He was just happy to be of some help somehow. His gift was really awesome though it had never fully served in its full potential. He always felt like he could be doing more. Alice was very protective about him, but he was definitely the same with her. That's probably why he always felt like he was holding back on things he knew he could do.

His glance was sometimes leaving the road to look at Julie who was looking outside. He couldn't read minds like Edward, but he knew that she was trying to find a rational answer to what happened tonight. This was probably going to hunt her until one of them would give her the honest truth.

That's why he was the one who brought her home. Alice had told him earlier that week that something was about to change. All she knew at the time was that it involved Julie in some point, but her visions weren't specific. It was only today that her vision had gotten clearer about the danger that was going to bring the change.

"It will be up to you to make it work this time." She had told him once they were away from the others. "I know you can do it."

Obviously, she had seen it, but wouldn't tell him. She was really confident about him finding the right way to inform Julie without making her scream that monsters lived among them.

He stopped the car in front of her building where her apartment was. She made no attempt to live like she was expecting him to answer her.

That connection he had with her was strange. Maybe that's why Alice knew he could do it. She also felt that connection between them. He just couldn't understand where it was coming from.

"Julie, what happened tonight was horrible, but you have to get some sleep now." He said to break the uncomfortable silence of the car.

"I'm not going to get some sleep, Jasper. No matter what's going to happen now, nothing will be the same." She cried. "I need to know what's going on. I know I'll just go crazy if I don't get a straight answer."

He looked down at his hand for a moment thinking about it. Sighing, he stopped completely the engine and in the next second, he was opening her door.

"Fine." He only answered her as she was speechless. "Let's talk."

And with that, he grabbed her in his arms and he ran inside her apartment.


End file.
